<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Di Inaasahan by baekyeolparaluman, mintokki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990633">Di Inaasahan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman'>baekyeolparaluman</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintokki/pseuds/mintokki'>mintokki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintokki/pseuds/mintokki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All ways lead to law school. Simula pagkabata, ito na ang nasa isip ni Baekhyun. Ngunit nagbago ang lahat when a certain Park Chanyeol asked him to be his fake boyfriend upang makuha ang trust fund na inaasam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Di Inaasahan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Salamat Paraluman mods sa pagkakataon na ito &lt;3 sa aking mga kaibigan na dalawang M, salamat sa pagbasa at paniniwalang matatapos ko ito. Maraming salamat din kay prompter at sana ay nabigyan ko ang iyong prompt ng hustisya (kahit na medyo nalihis ito sa iyong inaasahan &gt;.&lt;)</p><p>Sa iyo, maraming salamat sa pagbukas at pagbibigay ng pagkakataon sa istoryang ito.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pero Mommyla, you’re being unreasonable!” Napatigil sa paglalakad si Chanyeol nang biglang huminto ang kanyang lola sa tapat ng kuwarto nito upang humarap sa kanya. </p><p>“Hush, apo. I’m not asking you to get married,” malumanay na wika ng matandang Park. “Gusto ko lang na maging masaya ka, hindi yung puro ka na lang trabaho.”</p><p>“Mommyla, masaya ako sa musika at lalo akong sasaya kapag ibinigay n’yo na ang trust fund ko so I can finally put up my own studio.” </p><p>“But hijo, hindi ka mayayakap ng music mo sa gabi.”</p><p>“Pero Mommyla–“</p><p>Itinaas ng matanda ang kanang kamay upang patigilin ang kanyang apo. “Kung ayaw mo naman sa deal ko, pwede ka naman lumapit sa daddy mo. I’m sure ibibigay noon sa’yo lahat ng hingin mo,” dagdag pa nito bago tapikin ang pisngi ng apo at buksan ang pinto ng kanyang kuwarto. </p><p>“Now go.” Pagtaboy nito sa kanya. “I’m seeing my friends later and I need my beauty rest. Baka makita ko na naman ang matandang Hyukjae na ‘yon, nako ang wrinkles ko!” </p><p>“‘La naman…” nanlulumong sambit ni Chanyeol habang pinagmamasdan ang kanyang lola. Alam niyang hindi na niya ito mapipilit kaya naman hinila ng binata ang telepono sa kanyang bulsa matapos isara ng matanda ang pinto. Isang malalim na buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni Chanyeol. Mukhang kakailanganin niya ang kaibigan na si Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Kunot-noong pinagmamasdan ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan. Kung wala lang siyang kailangan dito ay malamang nabusalan na niya ito. Meron bang nakakatawa sa sitwasyon niya na hindi niya alam? </p><p>“Ano, tapos ka na tumawa?” Inis na tanong niya dito pagkatapos kumalma ng kaibigan.</p><p>“Makatawa ka naman d’yan, Ga.” Sambit ng nobyo ng kanyang kaibigan pagkabalik nito mula sa kusina. Hinapit ni Sehun ang katawan ng binata pagkaupo upang dampian ng halik ang sentido nito, dahilan upang kumunot ang ilong  ni Chanyeol. Apat na taon na ang dalawa ngunit hanggang ngayon, palaisipan pa rin kay Chanyeol kung paano natatagalan ni Jongdae ang kanyang kaibigan. </p><p>“Eh kasi naman Ga,” natatawang sagot ni Sehun. “I never thought Mommyla would pull something like that. Lalo na sa kanyang paboritong apo.”</p><p>Yumukyok si Chanyeol sa pagkakaupo at ipinatong ang braso sa kanyang ulo. Tahimik na pinagmamasdan ang kisame ng condo ng kaibigan habang nag-iisip ng solusyon sa kanyang problema.</p><p>“Tara, Walrus?” </p><p>Kunot-noong napa-angat ng ulo si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng kaibigan. “Ano naman gagawin natin d’on?”</p><p>“Eh di maghahanap ng pwede mag-pretend as jowa mo! Hina mo naman, pare tsong.” </p><p>Saglit na inisip ng binata ang suhestiyon ng kaibigan bago umiling. “Puro mga bata nandoon. Ayoko ng sakit sa ulo.” </p><p>“Arte nito! Ikaw pa talaga choosy, ha.”</p><p>“Wala ba kayong kaibigan na pwede maging fake boyfriend?” Singit ni Jongdae sa magkaibigan.</p><p>“Ga, alam mo naman na masyado kaming friendly ni Chanyeol... so, wala.” Sarkastikong sagot ni Sehun sa nobyo. “Isa pa, halos kilala lahat ni Mommyla friends namin.” </p><p>“Eh friends of friends?” </p><p>“Wait…” may paghimas sa baba na sabi ni Sehun habang nakatingin sa kanyang nobyo. “Di ba single si Baekhyun?”</p><p>Napabalikwas si Chanyeol sa narinig at tiningnan si Jongdae. Si Baekhyun? Ang maganda, matalino, ngunit supladong kaibigan ni Jongdae?</p><p>“Uhm… oo?” nakangiwing sagot ni Jongdae na hindi naman napansin ng kanyang nobyo.</p><p>“Yun!” Masayang sabi ni Sehun. “I’m sure magugustuhan s’ya ni Mommyla. Di ba, bro? Problem solved. Ang galing ko talaga.” </p><p>“Well,” nag-aalangan na simula ni Jongdae. “You can try convincing him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Pero B, kailangan lang ni Chanyeol ng maipakikilala sa lola n’ya.”</p><p>Saglit na sinulyapan ng nasabing binata si Chanyeol bago matalim na tiningnan ang kaibigan na si Jongdae. “I said, no.”</p><p>“Please?” Bahagyang humilig si Chanyeol sa mesa. “I promise hindi maiistorbo acads mo.” </p><p>“‘Wag n’yo nga akong idamay sa mga kalokohan n’yo. Busy ako sa cases and paper ko.” Sambit ng law student habang inililigpit ang kanyang mga gamit bago layasan ang dalawa. “D’yan na kayo.”</p><p>Nanlulumong hinabol na lamang ng tingin ni Chanyeol ang binata at nilamukos ang tisyu na hawak. Inaasahan na talaga niyang tatanggi ang binata sa plano nila dahil bukod sa hindi naman sila close, alam niyang isang matuwid na tao ang kaibigan ni Jongdae. Gayunpaman, hindi maaalis sa kanya na umasa kahit papaano.</p><p>“Try na lang natin ulit ‘pag maganda mood ni Baekhyun.” Tipid na ngumiti si Jongdae bago nagpaalam kay Chanyeol. Sa kabilang gusali pa ang klase nito at nag-aalala ang guro na baka isipin na naman ng kanyang mga estudyante na wala silang pasok.</p><p>Bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol at umalis na rin. Ano pa nga ba ang magagawa n’ya? </p><p> </p><p>Isang malakas na pagbuga ng hangin ang ginawa ni Chanyeol bago pumasok sa Starbucks. Nagmamadali siyang pumunta dito pagkatapos niyang matanggap ang mensahe ni Jongdae na maganda ang mood ni Baekhyun. Tiningnan niya sandali ang bitbit na kahon ng paboritong donuts ng binata bago dumiretso sa mesa kung nasaan ang magkaibigan.</p><p>“Hello,” nahihiyang bati ni Chanyeol nang makalapit sa dalawa. “Balita ko favorite mo J.CO.” Ngumiti siya kay Baekhyun at bahagyang inangat ang kahon na hawak at pagkatapos ay ipinatong ito sa mesa malapit sa binata. </p><p>Tumigil si Baekhyun sa pagta-type sa kanyang laptop at tumingin kay Chanyeol. “Kung ang kapalit n’yan ay ang tulungan ka sa panloloko sa lola mo, salamat na lang. Hindi ko ‘yan matatanggap.”</p><p>“Grabe ka naman friend, kararating lang ni Chanyeol sinosoplak mo na. Paupuin mo naman muna.” Hirit ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.</p><p>“Isa ka pa!” Irap ni Baekhyun sa guro. “Kunsintidor ka din, eh.” </p><p>“Masama bang tulungan ko ang best friend ng boyfriend ko?” Depensa ni Jongdae. Magsasalita pa sana si Baekhyun nang may biglang tumikhim na pumukaw ng kanilang atensyon. </p><p>“Uhm, nandito ako?...” </p><p>Bahagyang namula ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun na agad naman napansin ni Chanyeol. Cute talaga ang kaibigan na ito ni Jongdae, suplado nga lang. </p><p>“Sorry,” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Pero ayoko pa rin pumayag sa gusto mong mangyari. Pasensya na.”</p><p>Mabigat man sa pakiramdam ay nginitian pa rin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. “Ayos lang. Pero sana tanggapin mo pa rin yung donuts. Para sa’yo naman talaga ‘yan.”</p><p>“Pero —”</p><p>“Sige na, please? Sayang naman.” </p><p>Sandaling tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang binatang nasa harap niya bago bumuntong-hininga.“Sige na nga, kawawa ka naman.” Pabirong sabi ni Baekhyun na s’ya namang ikinatawa ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Sa di kalayuan ay pinagmamasdan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na aligaga sa sasakyan nito. Tatlong beses na siyang tinanggihan ng binata at kung hindi lamang sa huling “alas” na sinabi ni Jongdae ay ayaw na sana niyang kulitin pa ito. Tinapik-tapik niya ang manibela ng kanyang sasakyan habang nag-iipon ng lakas ng loob. Makalipas ang ilang segundo ay bumaba na ito upang lapitan ang nakasimangot na si Baekhyun.</p><p>“Uhm, may problema ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa law student na mukhang mas nagusot ang mukha nang makita siya. </p><p>“Ayaw mag-start, eh.” </p><p>“Have you checked the batt?”</p><p>“Kapapalit lang last month. Imposible naman na wala na agad karga.” Ani ni Baekhyun bago damputin ang telepono sa passenger seat upang tawagan ang kanyang ama.</p><p>“Pa,” nakangusong sabi ni Baekhyun. “Si Sandara ayaw mag-start.” </p><p>Muntik nang masamid si Chanyeol sa narinig na pangalan at pilit pinigilan ang sarili na matawa nang tapunan siya ng matalas na tingin ng binata. </p><p>“Sige po, Pa. Hintayin ko na lang mamaya.” </p><p>“You need a ride?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pagkababa ni Baekhyun ng telepono. “Hatid na kita.” </p><p>“Pagkatapos mong tawanan si Sandara?” Naka-ismid na sambit ng binata.</p><p>“Nagulat lang naman ako. Cute nga, eh. Saan ba punta mo?” </p><p>“Wala—” </p><p>Isang malakas na kumukulong sikmura ang pumutol sa sana’y sasabihin ni Baekhyun na siya namang ikinatawa ni Chanyeol. </p><p>“Tara, lunch?” Nakangiting tanong ni Chanyeol. “Oh, ‘wag ka na tumanggi. Sige ka, liliit yang cheeks mo.” Dagdag niya nang mapansing nagdadalawang-isip ang binata. </p><p>“Sinasabi mo bang mataba ako?” Pagtataray ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Hindi, ah.” Depensa ni Chanyeol. “Concerned lang ako sa cute mo na cheeks.”</p><p>“Bolero ka din, no?” Irap ni Baekhyun. “Tara na nga, nagugutom na ako.” Pahabol ng binata na siya namang nagpangiti kay Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Umamin ka nga, bakit ka nasa campus?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang nagmamaneho si Chanyeol palabas ng unibersidad. “Mangungulit ka na naman ba?” </p><p>Napalunok si Chanyeol sa tanong ng kasama. Sasabihin na ba niya? Pero paano kung mainis ito at magpababa na lang sa kung saan? May kailangan siya dito pero malapit na kaibigan pa rin si Baekhyun ni Jongdae at ayaw naman niya ito pabayaan.</p><p><em>Bahala na </em>.</p><p>“Sana…?” Kinakabahang sabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Ilang segundo ang lumipas na tahimik lang si Baekhyun at nang lumingon si Chanyeol upang tingnan ang reaksyon ng binata, ay nalaman niyang tahimik siyang pinagmamasdan nito. </p><p>“Bakit ba pinagtitiyagaan mo ko kulitin? Marami naman d’yang iba.” </p><p>“Kasi you’re smart,” umpisa ni Chanyeol. “And cute… and witty. I know Mommyla will really like you. It wouldn’t be hard for me to convince her kung ikaw yung makikilala n’ya.” </p><p>Isang buntong-hininga ang narinig ni Chanyeol kaya muli niyang nilingon ang kasama. “You’ll probably get mad sa sasabihin ko… but I have an offer.” </p><p>“Ano naman ‘yan?” </p><p>Iginilid ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan at huminga ng malalim bago harapin si Baekhyun. “Jongdae told me about your dream firm. Kim Law Offices, right?” </p><p>“And what about it?” Mataray na tanong ng binata.</p><p>“Kuya — I mean, Attorney Junmyeon Kim and I are, uh, pretty close. His father, and the owner of the firm, Attorney Heechul is my ninong. So uh,”</p><p>“So?... Share mo lang, gan’on?” </p><p>“Well, you know, I can introduce you to them.” </p><p>“Are you implying na I’m not good enough para makapasok sa law firm nila?” </p><p>“No, of course not!” Mabilis na depensa ni Chanyeol. “I know na matatanggap ka sa firm without my help. Pero, think of it as an advantage. Na before you apply, kilala ka na nila Kuya Jun.”</p><p>Sandali siyang pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun bago ito dumiretso ng tingin sa labas. </p><p>“What do you think, Baekhyun? I know it’s not a really good offer, but—”</p><p>“Be my driver,” ani ni Baekhyun na ikinagulat niya. “Papayag ako sa gusto mo kung ipagda-drive mo ko.”</p><p>“Okay.” Nakangiting sagot ni Chanyeol at natawa siya nang makita ang pagkagulat ng kasama sa sagot niya.</p><p>“What? Payag ka? Sigurado ka?” </p><p>“Bakit parang di ka makapaniwala?” Natatawang sabi niya. “It’s your last sem and you’re probably busy with cases. Tapos may paper ka pa. Hassle naman kung magko-commute ka papunta sa client at hearings.” </p><p>“Pwede naman ako mag-grab. May pambayad ako.” Naka-pout na sabi ni Baekhyun na lalo naman ikinalaki ng ngiti ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“I know, pero iba pa rin ang may personal driver. So ano? Do we have a deal, soon to be Attorney Byun?” Inilahad niya ang kanang kamay sa binata na tinanggap naman nito makalipas ang ilang segundo. </p><p>“Deal.” <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun</b>
</p><p>HOY JONGDAE KIM KASALANAN MO TO</p><p>
  <b>Jongdae</b>
</p><p>Bakit ako? Eh ikaw ang nag-decide.<b><b></b></b></p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo</b>
</p><p>Anong meron?<br/>
?<br/>
Hoy Baekhyun Byun<br/>
BAEKHYUN<br/>
<b></b></p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun</b>
</p><p><b><b><b>Jongdae </b></b></b>kung hindi dahil sayo, hindi nya ko kukulitin no!<b><b><br/>
</b></b>Napaka mo Jongdae<b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b></p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo</b>
</p><p>Ay so hindi nyo na lang ako papansinin? Ganon?<b><br/>
</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun</b>
</p><p>Pumayag na ko dun sa favor na hinihingi ni Chanyeol<br/>
&gt;.&lt;<b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongdae</b>
</p><p>May jowa na sya!!<b><b><br/>
</b></b></p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun</b>
</p><p>Tigilan mo ko Jongdae hindi ko sya jowa<b><b><br/>
</b><br/>
</b></p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo</b>
</p><p>Wow. Dami time? Hindi graduating?<b><b><br/>
</b></b>Akala ko ba priority mo law school?<b><br/>
</b></p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun</b>
</p><p>Nasira si Sandara :(<b><b><br/>
</b><br/>
</b></p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo</b>
</p><p>Anong konek?<b><br/>
</b></p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun</b>
</p><p>I asked him na maging driver ko and he said yes lol<b><b><br/>
</b><br/>
</b></p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo</b>
</p><p>Sosyal may driver<b><b></b></b></p><p>
  <b>Jongdae</b>
</p><p>Driver naman pala ang hanap<br/>
Balita ko basta driver sweet lover<b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b></p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun</b>
</p><p>ANO BA YAN JONGDAE<b><b><br/>
</b></b>YAN BA ANG ITINUTURO MO SA STUDENTS MO<b><b><b><br/>
</b></b><br/>
</b></p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo</b>
</p><p><b><b><b>Jongdae </b></b></b>buti hindi ka pa hinihiwalayan ni Sehun <b><b><br/>
<b><b>Baekhyun </b></b></b></b>driver lang, ha? Baka naman may sumabit na iba<b><br/>
</b></p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun</b>
</p><p>DRIVER LANG TALAGA NO<b><b><br/>
</b></b></p><p>
  <b>Jongdae</b>
</p><p>IKAW KYUNGSOO HA<b><b><br/>
</b></b></p><p> </p><p>Hindi na pinansin ni Baekhyun ang mga mensahe sa kanilang group chat at ibinaba niya ang telepono sa kanyang kama bago bumangon. Tama nga ba ang naging desisyon niya? Kung bakit naman kasi ngayon pa nasira ang kanyang sasakyan kung kailan kailangan niya ito. Tumayo siya at lumapit sa mesa kung saan nagkalat ang mga papel na kailangan niya basahin. Bukas na lang niya iisipin ang pinasok niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Sandaling umangat ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa pinanggalingan ng malalim na boses at muling ibinalik ang atensyon sa kanyang laptop. Ito ang unang beses na makikita niyang muli si Chanyeol pagkatapos ng kanilang napagkasunduan noong nakaraang araw. Abala siya sa kanyang mga pagsusulit pati na rin sa paper na kailangan para sa kanyang pagtatapos at wala siyang oras sa ibang bagay.</p><p>“You’re thirty minutes early.” Ani ni Baekhyun nang masulyapan ang oras sa kanyang laptop. </p><p>“Natakot lang ako na ma-traffic. Here, I bought you coffee.” Ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang kape sa tabi ng laptop ng binata at saka umupo sa tapat nito. “Can I stay here? Promise di ako mag-iingay.”</p><p>“Sure, I’m almost done na rin naman.” Inabot ni Baekhyun ang kape at uminom ng bahagya. Ramdam niya ang pagkabuhay ng kanyang sistema pagkatapos ang ilang lagok ng kape. “Thanks for the coffee.” Sambit ni Baekhyun at ngumiti sa lalaking nasa harap niya. </p><p>“No problem.” Isang maliit na ngiti at saka nagsuot ng earphones ang binata at itinuon ang pansin sa kanyang telepono.</p><p>Ilang minuto ang lumipas at natapos na rin si Baekhyun sa wakas. Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol upang yayain na ito umalis nang mapansin niya ang nakakunot nitong noo. “Chanyeol?” Tawag niya dito ngunit parang hindi siya nito narinig kaya naman inilapit niya ang kamay at ikinaway ito malapit sa mukha ng binata. </p><p>“Huh?” Halos matawa si Baekhyun nang makita niya ang biglang paglaki ng mga mata ni Chanyeol. </p><p>“Sorry,” nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun. “I’m done with my paper. Tara?” </p><p>“Yeah,” sagot ng binata at saka tumayo. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pwede bang bumili ng sandwich muna?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kasama habang naglalakad. Hindi ito ang una niyang court case pero hindi pa rin mawala ang kaba niya. Buti na lang hindi niya kasama ang kanyang supervising laywer dahil paniguradong aasarin na naman siya nito.</p><p>“Bakit naman hindi?” Nakangiting tanong ni Chanyeol bago umikot papunta sa driver’s side ng sasakyan niya. “What do you want? Subway?”</p><p>“Huh?” <em> Ang burgis naman. </em>Isip ni Baekhyun. “Yung sa canteen lang.”</p><p>“Pero hindi yun masarap at baka hindi rin nakakabusog.”</p><p>“Wala naman ginagawa sa’yo yung tinapay jinudge mo agad.” <em> Napakaarte. </em>Isip ulit ni Baekhyun. Kung hindi lang siya nakikisakay ay malamang tinarayan na niya ito. </p><p>“Mas gusto ko lang talaga Subway.” </p><p>“Sige na po, kamahalan. Subway na kung Subway. Baka kumulo pa tiyan mo sa ordinaryong sandwich.” </p><p>Natawa na lang ang binata sa sinabi niya at saka nagsimulang magmaneho.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why law?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang hinihintay ang kanilang mga kaibigan. Minsan lang daw magsabi si Baekhyun na hindi siya masyadong busy kaya naman sinamantala ito ni Jongdae. Kaya heto sila ngayon, naghihintay sa magkasintahan sa isang mamahaling restaurant. Kung bakit naman kasi napaka-pihikan nito ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Kasi sabi ni mama ang hilig ko daw mangatwiran. Lagi daw akong may sagot. So one day, habang sinesermonan niya ko, sinabi niya na mag-abogado na lang daw ako.” Napailing na lang siya nang maalala kung paano ipinaglaban ng batang Baekhyun sa kanyang ina na hindi magkapareho ang Milo at Ovaltine. Ang punto lang naman talaga ay ayaw niya sa Ovaltine na nabili ng kanilang ina.</p><p>“So that’s it?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang nakapangalumbaba sa mesa.</p><p>“Well, it’s Mamay who really inspired me to become a lawyer. Yung mama ni Papa.” </p><p>“Is she a lawyer?” </p><p>“Retired,” ani ni Baekhyun. “Bakasyon noon and sumama ako kay Mamay sa court hearing. She was so confident, parang ibang tao. Malambing and malumanay when she’s off the court pero parang tigre pag nasa hearing. She won that case, by the way.” </p><p>“Lola’s boy?” Asar sa kanya ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Excuse me? Iba ang na-inspire sa Lola’s boy.” Ramdam ang pagka-offend sa boses niya. “Baka ikaw ang Lola’s boy!”</p><p>Pumalatak ang kanyang kasama dahilan upang pagmasdan niya ang mukha nito. Nakangiti ngunit may bahid ng lungkot. Tama ba ang nakikita niya? O pagod lang siya kaya kung anu-ano ang nababasa niya.</p><p>“I grew up with her, that’s why.” </p><p>Magtatanong pa sana siya sa binata nang biglang may sumigaw ng “lovebirds!”. Si Jongdae at ang nobyo nito. </p><p>“Naks double date.” Nakangising sabi ni Sehun. Bagay din talaga ang dalawang ‘to. Pareho silang gusto pagbuhulin ni Baekhyun ang mga dila. </p><p>“Late kayo.” Mataray na sabi ni Baekhyun. Close na rin naman sila ni Sehun at sanay na ito sa kanya kahit minsan lang sila magkasama nito. </p><p>“Ten minutes lang naman, your honor! Ayaw n’yo n’on? Mas may time kayo na makilala ang isa’t-isa.” Nagtaas-baba pa ng kilay si Jongdae na ikina-inis naman ni Baekhyun kaya bumuntong-hininga na lang ang binata at niyaya um-order ng pagkain ang mga kasama. Hindi siya pwede umuwi ng late dahil magbabasa pa siya ng cases. </p><p>“Dude, kelan mo pala balak ipakilala si Baekhyun kay Mommyla?” Tanong ni Sehun sa kaibigan makaraan ang ilang minuto. </p><p>“Maybe next week? Baka maghinala ‘pag may pinakilala ako agad, eh.” </p><p>“Well, halos lahat naman ng kalokohan natin noon nahuli niya.” Natatawang sabi ni Sehun. </p><p> </p><p>Lumipas ang ilang oras at nagpaalam na si Baekhyun na uuwi. Magbu-book na sana siya ng Grab nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol at sinabing ihahatid na lamang siya. Nakita naman niya ang nakalolokong ngisi ng kaibigan na hindi na lang niya pinansin.</p><p>Nagpaalam nang mauuna ang mag-nobyo habang si Chanyeol naman ay hinihintay siya sa labas ng restaurant. Nagsabi ito na may kakausapin na producer kaya naman naisipan ng binata na mag-CR na lang muna.</p><p>“Hey, tara na?” Tanong niya kay Chanyeol nang lumapit siya. Hindi naman niya agad napansin na hindi pa ito tapos makipag-usap kaya tinanong niya ang binata kung alam ba nito ang daan pauwi sa kanila. Ang hindi niya alam ay ang matandang Park na ang kausap ng binata at nagtatanong ito kung sino ba ang kasama ng kanyang apo. </p><p>Narinig ni Baekhyun ang paghugot ng malalim na hininga ng kasama kaya naman nilingon niya ito at nakita ang nag-aalinlangan na mukha ng binata. </p><p>“Mommyla wants to meet you.” </p><p>Biglang kinabahan si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kasama at napatigil sa paglalakad. “Ang sabi mo kanina, it’s too early for us to meet. Anyare?!” </p><p>“Sorry, she insisted,” nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Don’t worry, sinabi ko naman na you’re busy kaya hindi ka pa n’ya pwede mami-meet agad.” </p><p>“Good—”</p><p>“But she wants to meet you as soon as possible.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><br/>
<b>Baekhyun</b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>GUYS<br/>
HELP<b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b>SDSFFGSGDS<b><b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b></b></p><p>
  <b> <b>Kyungsoo</b> </b>
</p><p><b></b>Wow. Gibberish<br/>
Si B ka ba talaga?<b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b></p><p><b><b>Jongdae</b><br/>
</b>Anyare, B?<b><b><br/>
</b></b></p><p>
  <b> <b>Baekhyun</b> </b>
</p><p><b></b>Gusto na ko ma-meet ng lola nya<br/>
 Hindi ako ready!!!<b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b></p><p>
  <b><b>Kyungsoo</b> </b>
</p><p><b></b>For a graduating law student, ang dami mo time para sa mga ganyang bagay, B</p><p>
  <b><b>Jongdae</b> </b>
</p><p>Eto naman si Mother Theresoo ang sungit<b><b><br/>
</b></b></p><p>
  <b> <b>Kyungsoo</b> </b>
</p><p>Nireremind ko lang si B<br/>
Ikaw kasi malandi <b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b></p><p>
  <b> <b>Jongdae</b> </b>
</p><p>HOY KYUNGSOO ANG SAKIT MO MAGSALITA HA<br/>
WALA KA BANG DILIG HA<br/>
ASAN NA BA SI JONGIN<b><b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b></b></p><p>
  <b> <b>Baekhyun</b> </b>
</p><p>Sige mag-away na lang kayo dyan</p><p>
  <b><b>Kyungsoo</b> </b>
</p><p>Ang akin lang B, sinabi mo na priority mo ang law school. You’re a graduating student. Alam mo naman siguro kung saan ka dapat mag-focus<b><b><br/>
</b></b></p><p>
  <b><b>Baekhyun</b> </b>
</p><p>I’M SORRY MA<b><b><br/>
</b></b></p><p><b><b>Kyungsoo</b><br/>
<b><br/>
</b></b>😑<br/>
Magsama kayo ni Jongdae<br/>
Puro kayo kalokohan<b><b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b><br/>
<b>Baekhyun</b> </b>
</p><p>Joke lang naman, Soo<br/>
Kyungsoooo<br/>
Do Kyungsoo<br/>
Baby Soo 😭😭😭<b><b><b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b></b></b></p><p> </p><p>Magse-send pa sana siya ulit ng mensahe sa kanilang group chat nang may matanggap siya na text mula kay Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, just wanna let you know na pwede ko naman sabihin kay lola na you can’t make it tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>Napangiti si Baekhyun sa mensahe na nabasa. Napaka-considerate talaga ng mokong. </p><p>
  <em>It’s okay, don’t worry. That’s our deal. See you. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Hey, relax.” Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol sa balisa na si Baekhyun. “Mommyla is harmless, okay? She’s nice. Makwento nga lang and makulit.” Dagdag pa niya nang saglit na lingunin ang binata habang nagmamaneho.</p><p>“Hindi naman siguro ako ipapa-ban ni lola mo sa mga law firm no, once she realizes na we’re just fake dating?” </p><p>Nakonsensya naman si Chanyeol sa narinig at itinabi sa gilid ng kalsada ang sasakyan bago inabot ang hindi mapakali na kamay ni Baekhyun. </p><p>“Hey,” pinisil niya ng bahagya ang palad nito. “Mommyla won’t do that. Isa pa,” tiningnan niya sa mga mata ang binata. “Kung gagawin man n’ya yun, I won’t let her. Okay? I got you.”</p><p>Saglit silang nagkatitigan. Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang pagbasa ni Baekhyun sa kanyang mga mata bago ito tumango. </p><p>“Okay. Thank you.” Tipid itong ngumiti sa kanya at saka hinila ang kanina pa niya hawak na kamay nito. “Well, kung may gawin man sa akin ang lola mo, I’m sure aawayin ka ni Kyungsoo.” </p><p>Natawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng binata. Sa apat na taon na relasyon nina Sehun at Jongdae, isang beses pa lang niya nakita at nakasalamuha si Kyungsoo. Nasa ibang bansa kasi ito para sa masters niya kasama ang nobyo na si Jongin. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hi, apo!” </p><p>Nagulat si Baekhyun sa boses na narinig pagkapasok sa bahay ng mga Park. Kaya ba niya panindigan ito? Pero nandito na sila at meron siyang isang salita. </p><p>“Oh, hi, Baekhyun!” Malambing na bati sa kanya ng matanda. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, hijo.” </p><p>“Good evening po, Madam Park.” Nahihiyang bati niya sa matanda.</p><p>“Etong batang ‘to!” Natatawang sabi ng matanda. “Just call me lola, okay? Or Mommyla! Don’t call me Madam Park, I feel so old ‘pag yan ang tawag sa’kin!” </p><p>“I’m sorry po, uhm,” palihim niyang tiningnan si Chanyeol at nakita niyang nakangiti ang binata sa kanilang dalawa ng matanda. “Mommyla.” </p><p>“‘Yan, better! Don’t be shy, okay? Let’s go.” Hinawakan ng matanda ang pulsuhan ni Baekhyun at saka sila naglakad papunta sa hapagkainan.</p><p> “Nagpahanda ako kasi you’re coming. We have Caldereta and Kare-Kare. I heard paborito mo yung mga ‘yun.” Dire-diretsong sabi nito at saka tumigil sa harap ng mesa. “Chanyeol hijo, asikasuhin mo ang boyfriend mo.” </p><p>Napalingon naman siya kay Chanyeol nang mabanggit ng matanda ang mga paborito niyang ulam. Nagtatanong ang nakataas niyang kilay kung paano ito nalaman ng binata. </p><p>“Jongdae.” Paglabi ng binata sa kanya nang tumalikod ang lola nito.</p><p><em>Sino pa nga ba. </em>Isip niya at saka nginitian ang matanda. “Thank you po, Mommyla. Sana po hindi na kayo nag-abala.”</p><p>“Naku, hijo! Ngayon lang ulit may pinakilala ang apo ko na boyfriend. Kaya hindi pwedeng hindi ako maghanda.” </p><p>Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang saya at sabik ng matanda kaya naman nakonsensya siya. Naalala niya ang kanyang Mamay dito.</p><p>“Simula kasi nun nakipag-break si Luhan, hindi na yan nag-boyfriend. Puro na lang pag-aaral at music!” </p><p>Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa binata. Luhan? Baka naman hindi pa ‘to nakakapag-move on sa ex niya.</p><p>“‘La…” saway ni Chanyeol sa kanyang lola. </p><p>“Oo na, oo na. Na-excite lang ang lola mo, eto naman. Anyway, let’s eat?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So hijo, are you working?” Tanong ng matanda kay Baekhyun habang sila ay kumakain.</p><p>“No, po.” Tugon ni Baekhyun pagkalunok sa kinakain. “I’m a graduating law student po.”</p><p>“A future lawyer!” Nakangiting sabi nito at tiningnan ang apo. “I like him already, apo. Smart and really pretty. “</p><p>Nag-init naman ang pisngi ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ng matanda. Hindi na bago ang masabihan siyang matalino. Bata pa lang siya ay masipag na siyang mag-aral para sa pangarap na trabaho. Ngunit ang masabihan ng pretty? Nginitian niya ang matanda at nagpasalamat bago muling sumubo.</p><p>“So, how did you two meet?”</p><p>“Through Jongdae, ‘la.”</p><p>“Jongdae? As in Sehun’s Jongdae?”</p><p>“Yes, Mommyla. Jongdae and Baekhyun are friends. Matagal na po kami magkakilala ni Baek.” </p><p>Bahagyang tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun sa nickname na narinig mula sa binata. </p><p>“Oh, eh bakit ngayon lang kayo naging mag-boyfriend?” Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ng matanda na siya namang nagpangiti kay Baekhyun. “Bakit naman apo nagsayang ka ng oras?”</p><p>“Busy po kasi ako.” Sagot niya dito. “Bihira ko lang po sila makita dahil gusto ko mag-focus sa law school.” </p><p>Mas lalo naman lumapad ang ngiti ng matanda sa paliwanag ni Baekhyun. “Not only smart and pretty, but diligent too. I’m happy, apo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please visit me again, hijo. Okay?” Ani ng matandang Park pagkatapos siya nitong yakapin. “I would like to spend more time with you.” </p><p>“Mommyla,” saway ni Chanyeol sa kanyang lola. “Busy po si Baek.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” sagot naman ni Baekhyun at nginitian ang matanda. “Kapag hindi po ako busy.” </p><p>“See!” Tugon ng matanda sa kanyang apo at pagkatapos ay muling hinarap si Baekhyun. “Thank you for coming, hijo.”</p><p>Pagkaraan ng paalamanan ay inihatid na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Tahimik ang sasakyan maliban sa musikang tumutugtog sa radyo. Isang lumang kanta ang tumugtog at nilakasan ni Chanyeol ang tunog nito.</p><p>“You love old songs, no?”</p><p>“Yeah,” mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol. “Hindi kasi nakakasawang pakinggan, timeless. And I hope that someday, makagawa din ako ng music na timeless.” </p><p>“Can I ask you something personal?”</p><p>“Sure, go ahead.” Sagot ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa kalsada. </p><p>“Di ba you’re a family of doctors?” Sinulyapan ni Baekhyun ang kasama upang tingnan ang reaksyon nito. Diretso lang ang tingin ni Chanyeol habang nagmamaneho at napakagat siya sa kanyang labi bago muling magsalita. “Naging issue ba when you decided na gusto mo maging music producer? Kaya ba you asked for my help with your lola?”</p><p>Ilang segundo ang lumipas na tahimik lang si Chanyeol kaya naman naisip niyang bawiin na ito. “It’s okay kung ayaw mo sagutin. It’s too personal naman din kasi.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I think you deserve to know since I dragged you into this.” Nilingon siya ni Chanyeol at binigyan ng matipid na ngiti. </p><p>“How do I start? Hmmm…” panimula ni Chanyeol. “I’m not sure if you know, but my parents have been divorced since I was a kid. And I grew up with Mommyla and Daddylo. My mom’s in London with Yoora, my older sister while my dad remarried and I have a step sister and a step brother.”</p><p>“Second year ko na in med school when I realized na it’s not my calling, that mas love ko ang music. So I plucked up the courage to tell my family na I’m quitting med school. It wasn’t easy because I know everyone’s expecting that I would follow my father’s footsteps. Surprisingly though… they were okay with me pursuing music instead.”</p><p>Nilingon ni Baekhyun ang kasama at hinintay itong magpatuloy sa pagkwento. </p><p>“And it made me think na baka my dad’s just guilty kasi I chose to live with my grandparents after the divorce… na ‘yun yung way niya para bumawi sa akin. To let me be.”</p><p>“Kaya ba mas gusto mo lumapit kay Mommyla kesa sa dad mo? Kasi alam mong pagbibigyan ka lang niya sa gusto mo?” </p><p>“I know he’s disappointed. Pero ayaw niya lang ipakita. Gan’on naman lagi, eh.” </p><p>“Na-try mo na bang kausapin ang dad mo?” </p><p>“He’s always busy. Sa pag-manage ng hospitals and with my siblings.” Huminto sa pagmamaneho si Chanyeol sa pulang stoplight at ibinaling ang atensyon kay Baekhyun. “Sorry, ang bigat tuloy ng atmosphere, masyadong seryoso.”</p><p>“Ano ka ba! At least now I understand you.”Sinserong sabi ni Baekhyun. “Pwede pa ko magtanong ulit?”</p><p>“Sure, what is it?”  </p><p>“Sino si Luhan?”</p><p>Sandaling nanahimik ang loob ng sasakyan. “Luhan is..” simula ni Chanyeol. “I’ll tell you about him next time.”</p><p>“Bakit hindi pa ngayon? Dahil ba hindi mo pa kaya pag-usapan siya?” Pangungulit ni Baekhyun sa kasama.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Eh, bakit?”</p><p>“Because nandito na tayo sa stop mo.” Sagot ng binata at saka iginilid ang sasakyan. “Are you sure ayaw mo magpahatid sa inyo? It’s late na.”</p><p>“Dito na lang. Baka makita ka pa nila mama mahirap na.” Ani ni Baekhyun at inayos na ang mga gamit bago siya bumaba ng sasakyan. “Thank you sa paghatid, Chanyeol.”</p><p>“No problem, future Attorney Byun. Thank you sa time. Be careful sa paglalakad.” Paalala ng binata bago siya maglakad papunta sa kanilang bahay.</p><p>Nang gabing iyon, napagtanto ni Baekhyun na higit pa sa spoiled rich kid na pagkakakilala niya si Chanyeol.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Look Chanyeol, hindi mo naman kailangan na ihatid ako. Kaya ko na ‘to.” Giit ni Baekhyun sa kasama habang papaakyat sila sa istasyon ng MRT. Hindi na gumagalaw ang mga sasakyan sa EDSA kaya naman napilitan na si Baekhyun na magpababa sa mall at mag-commute na lamang. </p><p>“Masyadong mabigat yung mga libro mo. Sasamahan na kita.” </p><p>“Sigurado ka d’yan, ha?” </p><p>“Yes, attorney. Let’s go.” </p><p>Dire-diretsong naglakad si Chanyeol ngunit napatigil ito nang maramdaman na may humila sa damit niya. </p><p>“Wala kang beep card kaya pipila muna tayo dun.” Ngumuso si Baekhyun sa direksyon kung saan kumukuha ng card at natawa siya nang makita ang reaksyon ni Chanyeol. “Oh ano? Sigurado ka bang sasama ka pa rin?” </p><p>“Oo naman, tara.” Aya nito at saka naglakad upang bumili ng nasabing card.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“That’s the first and last time na sasakay ako sa MRT.” Reklamo ni Chanyeol sa kasama habang naghihintay sila ng tricycle na masasakyan papasok ng subdivision nila Baekhyun. Lagkit na lagkit na siya at kinikilabutan siya kapag naaalala kung paano magsiksikan ang mga tao sa tren kanina. </p><p>“Sabi ko naman kasi sa’yo kaya ko na.” </p><p>Sa wakas ay may papalapit na tricycle sa may paradahan at agad itong pinara ni Baekhyun. </p><p>“Hindi ka pa sasakay?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa binata nang manatili si Chanyeol na nakatayo sa sinilungan nilang shed.</p><p>“Eh di ba bawal ako makita ng family mo? Saka,” mabilis na gumala ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa tricycle. “Baka di ako kasya d’yan. Dito ko na lang hintayin si Sehun.” </p><p>“Ang lakas ng ulan tapos nakipagsiksikan ka pa sa MRT kanina. I’m sure gusto mo naman makapagpahinga ng konti. At mukhang matatagalan si Sehun bago ka masundo dahil traffic pa rin kaya sumakay ka na para makauwi na tayo.” </p><p>Sandaling nag-isip si Chanyeol at agad din naman sumakay nang mapagtantong tama si Baekhyun. Malakas pa rin ang ulan at mukhang wala pa itong balak tumigil.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ma?”</p><p>Tawag ni Baekhyun nang makapasok ito sa kanilang bahay. Si Chanyeol naman ay nanatiling nakatayo sa labas ng pinto at hindi alam kung papasok na ba siya.</p><p>“Huy, anong ginagawa mo d’yan? Pumasok ka na dito!” Sita ni Baekhyun sa matangkad na lalaki at saka nagdire-diretso sa loob ng bahay nila. </p><p>“Ma? Pa?” Muling tawag ni Baekhyun habang naghahanap ng pagkain sa kanilang kusina. </p><p>“Oh, anak, nakauwi ka na pala.” Ani ng ina ni Baekhyun at natigilan ito nang may makitang malaking lalaki na nakatayo sa kanilang sala. “Anak, may kasama ka?” Tanong nito kay Baekhyun.</p><p>“Magandang gabi po, ma’am.” Nahihiyang bati ni Chanyeol sa ginang. </p><p>“Anak, bakit ba hindi mo man lang muna pinaupo ‘tong kasama mo? Kawawa naman mukhang basang sisiw. Kumain na ba kayo? Jusko kang bata ka talaga.” </p><p>Bahagyang napangiti si Chanyeol sa ina ni Baekhyun. Mukhang dito nakuha ng binata ang ugali nito. Magkahawig din ang mag-ina at ‘di nagkakalayo ang kanilang mga height. <em> Cute </em>, isip ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Ayos ka lang ‘noy? Upo ka muna dito. Ipaghain ko lang kayo ni Baekhyun. Ano bang pangalan mo? ‘Yang anak ko talaga di marunong mag-estima ng bisita, pasensya ka na.”</p><p>“Chanyeol po, ma’am.” </p><p>“Ano bang ma’am? Tita na lang ito naman. Oh dito ka muna, ha? Initin ko lang yung kanin at ulam. Ay saglit, ikuha muna kita ng towel at basang-basa ka baka naman magkasakit ka.”</p><p>“Salamat po, Tita.” </p><p>“Baekhyun yung bisita mo!” Sigaw ng ginang bago ito umakyat ng hagdanan.</p><p>“Sorry, ininit ko lang yung kanin.” Sambit ni Baekhyun nang balikan nito si Chanyeol. “Okay ka lang ba? Kuha lang ako ng t-shirt pamalit mo.” </p><p>“Okay, thank you.” Pinagmasdan ni Chanyeol ang bahay ng binata pagka-alis nito. Hindi man ito kalakihan katulad ng bahay nila, maginhawa at magaan naman sa pakiramdam ang bahay ng pamilya nila Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Pasensya na ‘noy, Dinuguan lang ang ulam namin.” Ani ng ina ni Baekhyun matapos makapagbihis ang dalawang binata. “Hindi naman kasi nagsabi ‘tong si Baekhyun na may kasama s’ya. Nagluto na lang ako ng spam at corned beef. Oh s’ya, dito muna kayo.”</p><p>“Sige ‘ma, ako na po bahala dito.” Nagsimula nang kumain si Baekhyun ngunit natigilan ito nang mapansin na nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa ulam.</p><p>“Hindi mo ba gusto yung ulam?” </p><p>Napalunok si Chanyeol bago sumagot sa binata. “Hindi ako kumakain ng Dinuguan, sorry. And ito,” sabay turo sa isang ulam na nakahain. “Hindi s’ya spam. And sorry ulit dahil hindi ako kumakain ng hindi Purefoods na corned beef.”</p><p>Pumikit na lang si Baekhyun upang magtimpi ng inis at saka bumuntong-hininga. “Okay ka na ba sa fried egg? Or scrambled? Hindi pa kasi kami nakakapag-grocery kaya walang ibang maluluto.” </p><p>“Okay na ko sa sunny side up.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Sorry.”</p><p>Tumango lamang si Baekhyun at dinampot ang telepono bago tumayo upang magprito ng ulam ng binata. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b><br/>
<b>Baekhyun</b>
</p><p>ANG HASSLE MAGKAROON NG JOWANG ELITISTA!!!!<br/>
NAPAKAARTEEEE</p><p>
  <b><b>Kyungsoo</b> </b>
</p><p>Correction: *fake na jowa<b><b></b></b></p><p>
  <b> <b>Jongdae</b> </b>
</p><p>Uy jowaaaaa<br/>
Kyungsoo ang kontrabida mo talaga<b><b><b></b></b></b></p><p>
  <b> <b>Kyungsoo</b> </b>
</p><p>Nireremind ko lang baka kasi may sumasabit ng feelings<b><b></b></b></p><p>
  <b><br/>
<b>Baekhyun</b> </b>
</p><p>Hindi ko lang na-type ano baaaa nagmamadali ako<br/>
Kyungsoo walang sumasabit<b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b></p><p>
  <b> <b>Kyungsoo</b> </b>
</p><p>Sure na yan? <b><b><br/>
</b></b></p><p>
  <b> <b>Baekhyun</b> </b>
</p><p>Wala nga! <br/>
Dyan na nga muna kayo ipagluluto ko muna ang kamahalan<b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b></p><p>
  <b> <b>Jongdae</b> </b>
</p><p>Hoy nasan ka? <br/>
Bahay-bahayan, lutu-lutuan na pala peg nyo ni Chanyeol ha<b><b><b><br/>
</b></b></b></p><p> </p><p>Panay ang vibrate ng telepono ni Baekhyun ngunit di nya ito pinapansin. Bahala na sila Jongdae sa kung anong gusto nilang isipin. Gutom na siya at kailangan pa niyang magbasa mamaya. Kailangan niya lang muna ipagluto si Chanyeol para makakain na rin siya. </p><p> </p><p>“Tito B!!!!” </p><p>Nagulat si Chanyeol sa boses at nang lingunin niya ito ay tumambad sa kanya ang isang batang babae na malapad ang ngiti at sabik na tumatakbo papalapit kay Baekhyun. Para namang ibang tao ang kaharap niya dahil biglang lumiwanag ang mukha ng binata nang makita nito ang bata. </p><p>“Hello, our brave princess,” ani ni Baekhyun matapos itong yakapin at halikan sa pisngi. “How are you?” </p><p>“Tired. Ang tagal ni Doc ako pauwiin.” Sumbong ng bata at kinalong ito ni Baekhyun. “You have a visitor?” Tanong nito at nagulat ang dalawa nang bigla itong napasinghap. “You are Tito B’s boyfriend!”</p><p>“What?!” Parang na-eskandalo si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng pamangkin. “Kanino mo nakuha ‘yan?”</p><p>“Kay Tito Jongdae po.” </p><p>“How?” Bigla atang sumakit ang ulo ni Baekhyun. </p><p>“Remember po nun dinalaw mo ko sa hospital? I borrowed your phone nun nag-CR ka tapos biglang tumawag si Tito Dae. Nag video call kami. Tapos sinabi nga po n’ya na you have a boyfriend na.”</p><p>“Feya, hindi ka dapat naniniwala kay Tito Jongdae.” </p><p>“Liar si Tito Dae?” Inosenteng tanong ng bata. “Di ba po bad ang mag-lie?”</p><p>“No baby,” singit ni Chanyeol sa usapan ng mag Tito at napatingin dito si Baekhyun. “Nagjo-joke lang si Tito Jongdae. Tito B and I are just friends.” </p><p>“Really?” Nakakiling ang ulo na tanong nito. </p><p>“Yes, baby.”</p><p>“As in really, really?” </p><p>“As in yes na yes po, our brave princess na makulit.” Sagot ni Baekhyun at kiniliti ang pamangkin. Halos hingalin naman ito sa katatawa at kakailag sa mga kiliti ng tiyuhin kaya agad din itong itinigil ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Look Tito B, hindi na masyado swollen yung hands ko.” Ipinakita nito ang mga maliit at bahagyang namamaga na mga kamay at agad naman itong hinaplos ni Baekhyun. “Kapag hindi na ko lagi nasa hospital, can we go to Disneyland po?” </p><p>“Oo naman, prinsesa namin,” nakangiting sagot ni Baekhyun sa pamangkin. “Kapag nakapasa na si Tito B sa bar exam next year, pupunta tayo Disneyland.” </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>“Kasama po s’ya?” Itinuro ng bata si Chanyeol. </p><p>“Kung gusto ni Tito Chanyeol.” Sagot ni Baekhyun at matipid na ngumiti sa binata.</p><p>“Pati sila Tito Dae and his boyfriend, and Tito Soo and Tito Jongin?” Dire-diretsong tanong nito na ikinatawa naman ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Yes po, aleng makulit. Now, go ka na kila papa mo to sleep. Para mas maging strong si Feya.” </p><p>“Okay,” masiglang sagot nito. “Good night, Tito B. Good night, Tito Chanyeol.” </p><p>“Good night.” Sabay nilang sabi at pinagmasdan maglakad palayo ang bata. </p><p>“She’s sick?” Tanong ni Chanyeol makaraan ang ilang segundo.</p><p>“Glomerulosclerosis.” Maikling tugon ni Baekhyun. “Four years old pa lang s’ya nang ma-discover namin yung sakit n’ya, and she’s six now. She’s one of the reasons kung bakit gusto ko makatapos agad and makapasa ng bar exam. To help with the bills sa hospital.”</p><p>“She’s a brave kid.”</p><p>“At napaka-sigla. You wouldn’t think na she’s sick.” </p><p>“Baekhyun,” tawag ni Chanyeol sa binata at pinagmasdan ang mukha nito. “If you need help sa hospital, just let me know. I can talk to my dad.”</p><p>“Thank you, Chanyeol.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagdaan ang mga araw at patuloy lang ang dalawa sa kanilang set-up. Kung mayroon mang nagbago sa pakikitungo nila sa isa’t-isa ay hindi nila ito pinapansin. Araw ng Sabado at kagagaling lang ni Chanyeol sa studio ng kaibigan na si Yixing nang makita niya si Baekhyun sa kanilang bahay kasama ang kanyang lola.</p><p>“Baekhyun?” Gulat na bati niya. </p><p>“Oh, hijo, nakauwi ka na pala.” Bati ng kanyang lola nang makalapit s’ya sa mga ito. </p><p>“Hi,” ani ni Baekhyun. “Pinasundo ako ni Mommyla kanina.”</p><p>Agad namang hinarap ni Chanyeol ang matanda sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. “La, di ba sinabi ko na sa’yo na busy si Baekhyun? He’s graduating soon and he needs to focus on his exams and paper.”</p><p>“Hey,” inabot ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng binata at hinila ito paupo sa kanyang tabi. “‘Wag ka magalit kay Mommyla. Tapos na ko mag-review and nasa adviser ko pa yung paper ko.”</p><p>“Ito talagang apo ko, ang sungit. Masama bang mag-bonding kami ng boyfriend mo?” Nagtatampong tanong ng matandang Park. </p><p>“Hindi naman ‘La. Oh sorry na,” agad siyang lumapit sa matanda upang yakapin ito. “‘Wag ka na magtampo, Mommyla.”</p><p>“Hindi na ko magtatampo kung papayag ka na mag-outing tayo. Bawal humindi kasi pinag-book ko na si Baekhyun.”</p><p>“Mukha namang wala na ‘kong choice.” Natatawang sabi niya sa matanda. </p><p>“Wala talaga.” Sabay na sagot ng kanyang lola at ni Baekhyun dahilan upang matawa ang dalawa. </p><p>“Oh, by the way hijo, naayos na ni Attorney Jung yung trust fund mo.” </p><p>Nagkatinginan ang dalawa sa sinabi ng matanda at napangiti si Chanyeol sa balita. </p><p>“Thank you, Mommyla! You’re the best!” Sigaw nito bago yakapin nang mahigpit ang kanyang lola. Hindi na nito napansin ang malungkot na ngiti ng binata na tahimik silang pinagmamasdan. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Weekend na at katulad ng napag-usapan nila ng matanda ay nag-outing sila kasama ang mga kaibigan na sina Sehun at Jongdae, pati na rin sina Kyungsoo at ang kasintahan nito na si Jongin na sandaling umuwi ng Pilipinas.</p><p>“Mommyla, apat lang yung rooms?” Kinakabahang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanyang lola.</p><p>“Tig-iisa kayong magbo-boyfriend tapos ako. Apo naman, matanda na kayo, alam ko na ‘yan.” Sagot ng matanda na dahilan naman ng pagtawa ni Sehun. </p><p>“Thanks, Mommyla! I love you! The coolest lola in the world. Sexy pa.” Ani ni Sehun sabay halik sa pisngi ng matanda.</p><p>“Ikaw na bata ka kahit kelan, bolero ka. Go check your rooms. And then let’s eat.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
Gabi na ng muling makabalik ang magkakaibigan sa inupahang resort. Inubos nila ang oras kakaikot sa lugar upang maghanap ng makakainan at mabibilhan ng alak. Kung bakit ba naman kasi nakalimutan ni Sehun bitbitin ang mga pinamili nila. Si Mommyla naman ay piniling magpaiwan sa resort upang magpahinga at makipag-video call sa kanyang mga kaibigan. </p><p>“Chanyeol?” tawag ni Baekhyun sa binata na kasalukuyang nag-aayos ng gamit. </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“May hindi ka pa sinasagot na tanong ko.” </p><p>Nilingon naman ni Chanyeol ang kasama. “Ano yun?”</p><p>“Sino si Luhan?” </p><p>“Ah, him.” Iniligpit muna ni Chanyeol ang gamit bago naglakad papunta sa kama kung saan nakaupo si Baekhyun. “He’s my ex-boyfriend. We broke up kasi mas gusto n’ya mag-focus sa career n’ya. We didn’t even try the LDR thing. He just broke up with me and then left.” </p><p>“S’ya ba yung reason kung bakit hanggang ngayon hindi ka pa ulit nagkaka-boyfriend? Do you still love him?” </p><p>“I got scared of falling in love after Luhan. After my parents separated, I only got him and Sehun. So imagine how hurt I was when he just left. And to answer your second question, no, I don’t love him anymore.” </p><p>“So ayaw mo na talaga mag-boyfriend ever?” </p><p>“Dati, but someone changed my mind.” Sagot ng binata habang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. “About our deal…” </p><p>“Sasabihin mo na ba kay Mommyla na break na tayo?” Kinagat ni Baekhyun ang labi upang hindi gaanong maramdaman ang bigat sa kanyang dibdib.</p><p>Inayos ni Chanyeol ang pagkakaupo sa kama at inabot ang kamay ni Baekhyun. “Can I ask you something?” </p><p>Sinulyapan ni Baekhyun ang kamay nilang dalawa bago tingnan si Chanyeol at tumango. </p><p>“What do you think of us dating for real?” </p><p>“Huh?” napamaang na tanong ni Baekhyun. “Di ka man lang manliligaw muna?”</p><p>“Hindi ba pwedeng maging tayo na tapos everyday kitang liligawan?” Ngumiti ng napakalapad si Chanyeol at hinila ni Baekhyun ang unan sa kanyang tabi upang ihampas ito sa mukha ng binata.</p><p>“‘Wag kang ngumiti nga ganyan kinikilig ako! Nakakainis ka.” Ramdam niya ang pag-init ng kanyang mga pisngi kaya naman isinubsob niya ang mukha sa unan. </p><p>“Hey,” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Sige, sorry. Manliligaw muna ako.” </p><p>May sinabi si Baekhyun ngunit hindi ito maintindihan ni Chanyeol dahil sa unan. “Hey Baek, hindi kita maintindihan.”</p><p>Umupo nang maayos si Baekhyun at nahihiyang tiningnan sa mga mata si Chanyeol. “Sabi ko, tayo na. Bakit ba ang bingi mo?”</p><p>“Really?” Hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang mas lumapad ang ngiti sa sagot ng ngayon ay totoo na niyang nobyo. </p><p>“Ang lapad ng ngiti mo nakakainis. Masaya ka na n’yan?” </p><p>“Oo naman. Kasi boyfriend na kita.” Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun at dinampian ng halik ang mga labi ng binata. “I love you.” </p><p>Isang malapad na ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi ni Baekhyun bago banggitin ang mga katagang, “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Sa di kalayuan ay pinagmamasdan ng matandang Park sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun habang nagbibilad sa ilalim ng araw kasama ang magkasintahan na sina Sehun at Jongdae.</p><p>“Something changed.”</p><p>“Ano po, Mommyla?” Naguguluhang tanong ni Sehun.</p><p>“Those two,” itinuro ng matanda ang magkasintahan na nagtutulakan sa may dalampasigan. “They’re no longer pretending.”</p><p>“Po?” Gulat na tanong ni Sehun sa matanda. Tama ba siya ng narinig? </p><p>“Sehun apo, matanda lang ako, hindi bulag.”</p><p>“Pero bakit…” </p><p>“Bakit hinayaan ko lang sila?” Tanong ng matanda at tumango lang si Sehun dito.</p><p>“Kasi Mommyla knows best.” Pagkasabi nito ay kumindat pa ang matanda na ikinatawa naman ng magkasintahan. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
<b>Kyungsoo</b> </b>
</p><p>Wala palang sumasabit ha<b><b></b></b></p><p>
  <b> <b>Baekhyun</b> </b>
</p><p>Hehe ✌🏼😘🥰<b><b><br/>
</b></b></p><p>
  <b><b>Kyungsoo</b> </b>
</p><p>I’m happy for you, B ♥️<b><b><br/>
</b></b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EPILOGO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tito B!!! Tito Chan!!!” Masiyang sigaw ni Feya habang tumatakbo sa Disneyland. Halos dalawang taon na ang nakalilipas at ngayon ay isa nang ganap na abogado si Baekhyun sa pangarap niyang law firm habang si Chanyeol naman ay nagsisimula nang sumikat bilang music producer. </p><p>“Feya, don’t run. Baka madapa ka. Be careful!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa pamangkin na mukhang hindi naman siya pinansin. </p><p>“Babe,” tawag ni Baekhyun sa kanyang nobyo. “Pwede pabantay muna si Feya? CR lang ako.”</p><p>“Sure, babe. Wait ka namin dun sa may bench.”</p><p>Nagsimula nang maglakad palayo si Baekhyun kaya naman nilapitan ni Chanyeol ang bata upang punasan ito ng pawis.</p><p>“Princess, can you help Tito Chan?”</p><p>“With what po, Tito?”</p><p>Dinukot ni Chanyeol sa kanyang bulsa ang maliit na pulang box at napasinghap naman ang bata sa nakita. </p><p>“Magpo-propose ka na po kay Tito B?” Nasasabik na tanong ni Feya sa binata. </p><p>“Yes, baby. So help mo ba si Tito Chan?”</p><p>“Yes na yes!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kung nakarating ka sa dulo ay maraming salamat. &lt;3 </p><p>Sana ay napangiti kita at kahit papaano ay kinilig.</p><p>Pasensya na rushed ending &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>